Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems sometimes include a platform layer with no business logic, but which has its own integrated development environment (IDE) and runtime and database management system. The business logic (“application layer”) can then be implemented as tables, forms, reports, code units (“function libraries”) etc. on top of the ERP platform or platform layer. In order to allow ERP system partners and customers to customize the system to fit their needs, the partners and customers are often able to develop new modules or applications which integrate with the rest of the ERP system.
Often end users have some business data on the screen in their business application, typically as a form, which they want to manipulate in another program, for example a word processing program or a spreadsheet program. Since considerable customization of the ERP system may have taken place, it is difficult for the ERP system provider to foresee what the user will wish to export to another program. Therefore, typically, to use the business data in another application may have required custom code for specific forms.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.